La visita
by B1329-0
Summary: Cuando una llamada telefónica no es suficiente para una despedida. Capítulo único.


**_Yo mejor vuelto a escribir en castellano, que mi incursión en el idioma de Shakespeare no me ha terminado de convencer _**_(ni a mi ni a nadie, sospecho)_

**_Tenía ganas de escribir y lo hice... así que... lo de siempre _**

**_Enjoy _**_(y feliz 2014 btw ;) )_

* * *

Por décima vez, levantó la mirada del expediente que la mantenía en vela aquella noche; estaba segura de haber escuchado un ruido abajo, en la cocina; tal vez hubiera sido en el salón. Entrecerró los ojos fijando la mirada en la puerta y esperó un nuevo movimiento; pero la casa quedó en completa calma. Se habría puesto en pie y bajado al piso inferior de no haber sido por el cansancio, que la mantenía anclada a su nueva cama.

Sonriendo al recordar dónde se encontraba, respiró con tranquilidad el aroma de su nuevo hogar. Ardelia y ella, que habían forjado una inquebrantable amistad desde los primeros días en la academia, optaron por compartir casa tras su graduación. Quizás estaban un poco alejadas del edificio central del FBI, pero los viajes diarios en coche eran compensados con la tranquilidad de aquella zona.

Acordaron dividir la casa, para así mantener su espacio privado a salvo. Clarice no tenía nada que esconder y suponía que su amiga tampoco; pero estaba claro que en el futuro, aquella línea invisible sería de ayuda. Con el paso del tiempo, conforme fueran ganando confianza como agentes, sus casos irían haciéndose más enrevesados y agradecerían disponer de ese espacio propio. El piso inferior quedó como territorio neutral y habían acordado, sin palabras ni escritos, que aunque fueran unos pocos minutos al día ambas compartirían algo de tiempo en aquella parte de la casa.

Clarice desvió su mirada de la puerta hacia la pared; sin concretar un punto ella sabía que su amiga dormía allí y eso le tranquilizaba. Sonrió al verse despierta, revisando un caso ya cerrado; un caso que le había catapultado en su ascenso en el FBI y que odiaba y amaba con la misma intensidad. No sabía por qué cada noche leía las misma líneas; Jame Gumb estaba muerto, sus víctimas enterradas y la joven hija de la senadora descansaba en casa de su madre; pero aún así, había algo en esas palabras, en las líneas trazadas en los mapas, que le hacían sentirse viva. Eran corderos a los que visitaba cada noche; corderos que no chillaban ya pero que la mantenían en alerta. Y puede que gracias a ellos aquella noche notara algo diferente en la casa; porque sabía que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas y que en lo más profundo de su cabeza, donde se escondían sus miedos, permanecía agazapada la única persona que podría atormentarla en una noche como esa.

Un crujido hizo que su corazón comenzara a bombear con más intensidad. Conocía de sobra ese ruido; Ardelia y ella habían discutido sobre cuándo llamar al propietario de la casa para reparar ese cuarto escalón. Ya no había duda alguna; tragó saliva y tanteó la mesilla en busca del arma. Sus ojos azules volvían a estar fijos en el pomo de la puerta.

Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí misma que quizás Ardelia habría bajado a la cocina. _No -_pensó de inmediato. Ardelia habría soltado el improperio de turno al escuchar crujir el escalón bajo sus pies. Sabía que Clarice se mantenía despierta a esas horas y habría hecho constar su disconformidad con el tablón medio suelto de la escalera. Ardelia dormía ajena a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Bajó de la cama despacio, no quería que ningún muelle sonara y delatara su posición. Apagó la luz y agachándose junto a la cama, con las manos sobre el colchón, sujetando el arma, esperó con paciencia la llegada del intruso. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en su cabeza y cómo la boca comenzaba a secarse. Tenía ganas de saltar hacia la puerta y enfrentarse cara a cara con el misterio que continuaba subiendo despacio por las escaleras. Apretó los labios con fuerza; aquello habría sido un error de novato que no se iba a permitir. Las manos le sudaban y notó como los músculos de los brazos se agarrotaban con el paso de los segundos.

Fuera del dormitorio sólo había silencio, era como si la oscuridad de la noche hubiera devorado cualquier sonido extraño. ¿Y si se trataba de otra cosa? Una cañería, algún tablón del desván... después de todo, no llevaban ni un mes en esa casa; no estaba acostumbrada a sus ruidos. Se acordó entonces de la casa en la que se había criado y de todos los sonidos que escuchaba cuando se negaba a dormir. Virginia estaba muy lejos de Washington y se preguntó si la vieja casa de los Starling estaría sonando en ese preciso instante.

Pasos tras la puerta. Las pisadas de unos pies descalzos quedan ahogadas entre las respiraciones de quien trata de oírlas; aquellos pasos eran pesados y muy claros. Unos pasos decididos y tranquilos que se acercaban cada vez más a su dormitorio. La saliva se acumulaba poco a poco en la boca de Clarice, quien parecía haberse negado la opción de tragar por si ese insignificante ruido era captado por la misteriosa visita.

Silencio. Los pasos habían cesado. Los ojos de Clarice estaban muy abiertos; sombras fosforescentes recorrían su campo visual de lado a lado. Afianzó el arma sobre el colchón y contuvo la respiración; no pudo ver cómo el pomo de la puerta giró despacio, no pudo escuchar el rechinar de éste al moverse. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa y Clarice se abrumó. La oscuridad absoluta del dormitorio ganó claridad cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse; ella pensó en chillar y poner en alerta a su compañera. Eran dos agentes del FBI perfectamente entrenadas y con los conocimientos sobre maneras de actuar en casos de urgencia tan frescos como sólo los recién salidos de Quantico pueden tenerlos; pero era demasiado tarde, la luz tenue del pasillo recortaba la figura que permanecía bajo el umbral de la puerta. Era un hombre de estatura media baja. Clarice alzó la ceja y se puso en pie como un resorte mientras que el hombre, con un ágil movimiento, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él.

Permanecieron a oscuras y en silencio unos segundos, reconociéndose. Clarice podía ver en sus recuerdos la suave sonrisa de quien tenía frente a ella; era incapaz de ver si esa sonrisa estaba presente en su dormitorio, pero lo sabía, de igual manera que sabía que Ardelia continuaba durmiendo.

_Buenas noches, Clarice_ -susurró la voz, a escasos metros de ella.

_Buenas noches, doctor Lecter _-respondió, sorprendiéndose a ella misma de la tranquilidad de sus palabras.

Lecter no se movió de su sitio; aunque ahora estaba libre de las cuatro paredes que le habían mantenido preso ocho años, sentía que no podía invadir más espacio de la joven. Le había conocido tras una pared de plexiglas, y en ausencia de ésta, unos metros de distancia eran lo más adecuado entre ellos. Esperó a que la chica se decidiera a dar la luz; por nada del mundo le habría metido prisa con ese detalle. Lecter se sentía muy cómodo en la oscuridad.

_Quisiera pedirte disculpas, Clarice -_ella ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de agarrar con fuerza su arma. La voz de Lecter sonaba muy distinta ahora; había perdido ese matiz metálico, debido sin duda, al repentino uso. Clarice pensó en la gente con la que Lecter se habría encontrado desde su fuga y cómo lo habrían tratado, ajenos a que se encontraban ante el criminal más buscado. Esa ironía le hizo sonreír momentáneamente.

_Pedirme disculpas, ¿por qué? -_recordaba perfectamente su conversación telefónica; pero por algún oscuro motivo, quería poner a prueba al doctor.

_Dije que no te visitaría, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que me iría y que tú me dejaras ir._

_Pero ha vuelto... _-Lecter sonrió en silencio ante la respuesta de la chica-. _La gente dirá que es usted un sentimental -_nunca pudo recordar en qué momento su cerebro había mandado la orden de encender la luz; a partir de ese instante, y durante el resto de su vida, sólo recordaría los ojos del doctor fijos en los suyos. Unos ojos que muchos habían catalogado como salvajes y desquiciados y en los que ella sólo podía ver inteligencia y calma.

_Una llamada telefónica me pareció una despedida muy poco caballerosa y sin en algo se esforzaron mis padres, fue en que pusiera la educación por delante de todo._

_¿Incluso de su propia libertad? -_preguntó con astucia, sacudiendo suavemente el arma. El captó el detalle y sonrió.

_Vine a despedirme en persona porque sé que nunca me delatarías, Clarice._

_Un grito y se terminó su diversión, doctor Lecter -_amenazó ella, estirándose frente a él. Sabía que lo estaba retando, que estaba poniendo en evidencia su nuevo puesto dentro del FBI. Ahora no era una estudiante asustadiza y quería dejarlo claro.

_-Hazlo entonces -_respondió él con calma dando un paso al frente. Ella no dijo nada-. _Grita. Avisa a tu compañera de que el infame doctor Lecter está en tu dormitorio, agente Starling. Acaba con mi libertad, si es lo que deseas._

_-¿Por qué hace esto? Cualquier criminal en su situación habría volado muy lejos de los Estados Unidos, doctor._

_-Ningún otro criminal, en mi situación, habría tenido el valor de despedirse de ti personalmente._

_-Me pone en una situación muy complicada..._

_-La vida es complicada, Clarice. De nosotros depende dar más importancia a unas cosas que a otras -_ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, rodeó la cama y se acercó a él-; _y el hecho de que continuemos hablando tranquilamente, demuestra que para ti soy más importante que el FBI._

_-Puedo delatar su posición -_respondió ella, alzando la voz. Lecter le miró sonriendo y volvió a dar un paso al frente.

_-Ahora ya no cuela, Clarice; eso me habría inquietado si lo hubieras hecho nada más escuchar esa tabla suelta en la escalera._

_-Mi compañera de piso está durmiendo; aunque no creo que la cueste despertarse si alzo la voz._

_-Lamento corregirte, Clarice, pero me temo que por mucho que grites, la agente Mapp no se despertará -_Clarice palideció en un segundo y olvidando que Lecter bloqueaba la salida, corrió hacia la puerta. Hannibal no hizo nada por detenerla; se apartó en silencio y dejó que Clarice saliera en busca de su amiga.

_-¡Ardelia! -_gritó, mientras corría precipitadamente hacia su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se aproximó a la cama.- _¡Ardelia! -_la joven no se movió, permanecía acurrucada bajo las sábanas. Arrodillada frente a su cama, Clarice empezó a llorar.- _¿Qué le ha hecho? ¡¿Qué coño le ha hecho, doctor Lecter?! -_Hannibal se mantuvo fuera del dormitorio en todo momento; sería una descortesía demasiado grande para él invadir la estancia de una desconocida.

_-Está dormida, Clarice -_ella se giró furiosa y lo fulminó con la mirada-. _No quería que nada ni nadie _estropeara _nuestro momento -_sonrió. Clarice se puso en pie y abandonado a su amiga, se dirigió envalentonada hacia el doctor. Él espero sin inmutarse.

_-Ha drogado a mi compañera y ha allanado nuestra casa... -_Hannibal se llevó el dedo índice a los labios e indicó a Clarice que guardara silencio. Ella bufó sonoramente antes de que el doctor le agarrara por el brazo.

_-Dejemos dormir a la señorita Mapp, ¿uhm? Podemos continuar nuestra charla en otro lugar._

_-¿Qué le ha dado? Dígame qué le ha dado. Tengo derecho a saber qué... -_el doctor se detuvo y frenó de golpe a una más que enfurecida Clarice. Miró a la chica, ladeando la cabeza y suspiró.

_-Es fácil camuflar ciertas sustancias bajo el exagerado saber dulce de esos refrescos que toma como acompañante de sus _saludables_ cenas -_Clarice se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante. Lecter soltó una carcajada y entró de nuevo en su dormitorio-. _Rohipnol, Clarice; le he dado Rohipnol. Mañana despertará como nueva y sin recordar qué ocurrió -_Clarice dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, abatida; el arma chocó contra su muslo y ni siquiera hizo caso del frío del metal.

_-Supongo que no hay teléfono... _-Lecter sonrió malévolamente y seguidamente, su rostro volvió a la normalidad. Clarice sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su cama, donde se dejó caer-. _De acuerdo, ha venido a despedirse y lo ha hecho. Váyase y no daré aviso a mis superiores -_Hannibal no se movió.

_-Veo que tu gran hazaña te dejó un bonito recuerdo -_dijo, señalando con la cabeza. Clarice se llevó la mano a su mejilla y tanteó con cuidado la piel.

_-Puede que me lo quite -_susurró.

_-Yo no lo haría. Es un símbolo de valor y acentúa tu fuerte carácter, Clarice -_ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

_-Crawford opina lo mismo... -_su mano seguía descansado sobre la herida, ahora ya cicatrizada.

Los primeros días había sentido un odio atroz por aquella marca; incluso evitaba mirarse al espejo con tal de no ver aquella señal. Ese pequeño rastro de pólvora en su mejilla no hacía más que recordar a la chica lo cerca que había estado de morir a manos de Buffalo Bill y que, ella misma había sido quien acabó con su vida con un certero tiro en la cabeza. Su primer caso. Su primera víctima. Fueron muchos días de preguntarse qué le diferenciaba a ella de aquel asesino; bien era cierto que no había cometido ninguna atrocidad con el cuerpo de Gumb; pero lo había asesinado... le había arrebatado la vida ¿Por qué una simple placa de metal, decorada pulcramente con el emblema del FBI, otorgaba un rango diferente a los asesinos? Una parte de ella sabía que ese pensamiento fue el responsable de que no alertara de la presencia de Hannibal. El doctor Lecter había acabado con la vida de personas que, según su criterio y el de muchos, eran nocivos para la sociedad; ella había matado a un desequilibrado. En la escala del bien y del mal, obviando el hecho del canibalismo y centrándose sólo en el servicio a la comunidad, Hannibal Lecter y ella estaban empatados.

Ese primer caso, cursado en el límite entre la estudiante y la agente federal, había abierto sus ojos. No todo era tan perfecto como hacían creer a los cachorros en la academia; tener la sangre de una persona en su historial profesional no había despertado en Clarice, prometedor azote del mal, ese entusiasmo por encontrar un nuevo asesino al que endosarle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

_-¿Qué sentiste, Clarice? -_como si hubiera leído la mente de la chica y rebuscado entre sus temores, Lecter acertó de lleno en su sensibilidad con aquella pregunta. Se sentó junto a ella y aguardó.

Clarice no respondió inmediatamente; dejó que sus ojos deambularan despacio entre los rincones de su dormitorio; como si tratara de buscar entre las sombras una respuesta que ayudara a calmar su decepción. Hannibal sabía perfectamente lo que había supuesto para ella y la pregunta había sido formulada más para alargar su compañía que para certificar el dato. Dejó que se tomara su tiempo y que encontrara las palabras de consuelo que buscaba y sabía que él no iba a dar.

_-Hice callar a los corderos, doctor -_respondió ella, ante la sorpresa de Hannibal y la suya propia.- _Devolví la libertad a una joven y se la quite al que habría sido su asesino. Hice lo que debía_.

_-Lo hiciste -_Lecter alzó su mano y sin dudar, la acercó a la mejilla de la chica; a su herida-. Pero, _¿a qué precio, Clarice? -_susurró.

Clarice no hizo nada por alejar al doctor; tampoco cerró los ojos como hubiera hecho si Hannibal no fuera un asesino fugado. Simplemente se limitó a dejar pasar los segundos y a notar el tacto del doctor sobre su piel. Los dedos de Hannibal apenas rozaban el contorno de la cicatriz; sus ojos visitaron cada uno de los pequeños puntos de pólvora que habían quedado incrustados bajo la dermis de su mejilla. Unos feos puntos grisáceos que dañaban el conjunto níveo del rostro de Clarice y que a la vez parecían reforzar su entereza y valor. Un choque de sensaciones en la que, para él, era la cara más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida.

_-¿Esto es lo que esperabas, Clarice? ¿Era ésto lo que tu amado FBI te prometió al reclutarte? -_ella guardó silencio-. _En tus visitas a la mazmorra del hospital, estabas exultante con cada pequeño hilo que encontrabas y del que podías tirar para llegar al final de la madeja. Entonces tenías esa ilusión por demostrar que podías ser igual, o incluso mejor, que los veteranos. Estoy seguro que muchos lo denominaron soberbia o arrogancia; yo siempre lo traté como una muestra de valor. Y fuiste valiente, Clarice, hiciste ver a todos que posees la valentía que muchos de tus superiores no tienen; pero con esa valentía también descubriste que los cimientos en los que has basado tu amor por el FBI no son más que tierras fangosas de las que ya has olido su verdad -_Clarice seguía en silencio, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al doctor; tan sólo escuchaba su realidad.- _Entraste al FBI por el amor que profesabas a tu padre; para que su difunto orgullo arrastrara lejos la vergüenza de una vida de paletos y una prematura muerte absurda. Quisiste alejarte todo lo posible una casa medio en ruinas a la que los tornados parecían tener predilección, de caravanas sucias y oxidadas; de una vida llena de miseria y de días y días de duro trabajo recompensado con una mirada por encima del hombro por parte de algún terrateniente que sólo tenía ojos para las jóvenes hijas de sus empleados. Quisiste dejar muy atrás unos nefastos días en un orfanato en el que aprendiste que, o te valías por ti misma, o estarías a merced de cualquiera que deseara pasar un buen rato con tu cuerpo -_Clarice había empezado a llorar; sus manos estaban juntas sobre su regazo y jugueteaba torpemente con el pico de la sábana. Hannibal agarró su mentón y la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, él sonrió.- _Lo hiciste, Clarice, escapaste de esos lugares, mantuviste el recuerdo de una familia unida y la silenciosa promesa de un futuro lleno de victorias; pero te equivocaste de lugar donde conseguirlas, ¿no es así? El FBI arrebata los triunfos de los agentes y tras airear su superioridad ante el mundo, _regala _una palmadita en la espalda; igual que se le hace a un perro cuando cumple una orden._

_-¿Para qué me dice todo ésto? -_preguntó Clarice, con un hilo de voz.

_-Para recordarte que fuisteis tú y tu ambición quienes hicisteis el puzzle; que el FBI te ocultó los sentimientos que aguardan al final del camino y que ésto -_señaló su cicatriz-, _muestra al mundo que la victoria fue tuya; por mucho dolor y decepción que encontraras después -_limpió sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar y habló casi susurrando-. Ya s_abes lo que se siente al terminar con la vida de una persona, Clarice; y ahora que lo sabes, podrás actuar según tu propio criterio y no el del FBI. Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una gran agente y que, posiblemente, eso debería darme miedo -_Clarice asintió, dejando escapar una nerviosa carcajada al escuchar aquellas palabras.

_-Habría sido demasiado comprometido mantener esta conversación vía telefónica, ¿verdad? _

_-Espero que disculpes que me saltara mi promesa -_se puso en pie y extendió su mano hacia la de Clarice; ella se agarró y dejó que él la levantara de la cama.- _Ahora sí, puedo marcharme tranquilo. Aunque te pediría que me dieras cierta ventaja antes de avisar al FBI._

_-No... no se enterarán de esta visita, doctor Lecter -_susurró, avergonzada.

_-Te lo agradezco -_respondió, sin esconder su sorpresa.

_-Gracias, doctor... -_él alzó la ceja, interrogante-. _Gracias por decir en voz alta lo que yo me negaba a pensar -_Hannibal hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a erguirse ante ella-. _¿Puedo saber dónde irá ahora?_

_-Me temo que sería demasiado arriesgado, Clarice. Eres la única persona en la que confío; pero trabajas para mi mayor enemigo._

_-Comprendo..._

_-Volveremos a vernos, Clarice, y sé que cuando eso ocurra, me sorprenderé de ver a la mujer en la que te vas a convertir -_soltó su mano y caminó hacia la puerta.- Adiós_, Clarice..._

_-¡Hannibal! -_dio un par de pasos hacia él y se detuvo, nerviosa; el doctor se giró bajo la puerta, maravillado de escuchar su propio nombre en la voz de la chica.

_-¿Si, Clarice?_

_-No dejes que pase mucho tiempo antes de vernos de nuevo -_Lecter sonrió, agarrando con la mano derecha el marco.

_-No lo haré -_prometió en un susurro.

* * *

_**Traté de mantenerme lo más fiel posible al canon, sin meter nada que no fuera ilógico en la continuidad normal de la novela** (aunque el hecho de que él se arriesgue como que muy lógico, no es... pero bueno, algo se permite)_

_**Ya sabéis cómo va esto... ;)**_


End file.
